


【国旻】未见星辰（开车预警）

by Chara_XJL



Category: kookmin - Fandom, 国旻 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 有颜射注意
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 18:44:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20050771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chara_XJL/pseuds/Chara_XJL





	【国旻】未见星辰（开车预警）

高考已经结束了。

从考场出来的时候每个人的表情不尽相同，有势在必得的欣喜也有大难领头的绝望，不过一切都结束了，奋斗了12年的学生们终于可以好好休息一下了。

学校组织了所有同学去首尔，包下了当地最大的饭店开谢师宴。大家都已经18岁了，喝酒自然是不会少的。田柾国在1班那边被人调侃“SKY三所大学你喜欢那个啊”的同时也被灌了不少红酒，晕乎乎的感觉随着酒精下肚而越演越烈。田柾国寻思着不能太失态了，便在宴会中途打了一声招呼撤退，引得大家偷笑他酒量不行。

田柾国回到自己的旅店房间里，透过落地窗能清楚地看到首尔的晚上灯火通明，各色的霓虹灯掩盖了星星应有的光辉，他想起小的时候坐在母亲的怀里咿咿呀呀地学语，那时二十一世纪还未开始，釜山那边还能清楚地看到星星。一晃十几年过去了，此时田柾国却像与世隔绝的旁观者一般俯瞰着韩国最繁华的都市。世态炎凉、人情冷暖、灯红酒绿，它们都简单得不过一纸童话。

恍如隔世。

“笃笃笃”，是有人在敲门的声音。田柾国暂时从幻想回到现实，走到门口开了门。

门口的人是朴智旻。“我刚才听阿珍说你不舒服回房间了，所以过来看看你。”朴智旻今天穿了一身的黑色，更是衬托出他白如糯米的皮肤来。朴智旻显然也喝酒了，说这话的时候他身上有一股抑制不住的酒气，很淡，但是足以闻得出来。

田柾国微微有点尴尬，摆摆手示意朴智旻进屋。朴智旻进屋之后直接仰面倒在床上，气流掀起了他的短袖，露出半截腰来，几乎要和白色的床单融为一体。朴老师的诱惑还没结束，换了个舒服的姿势之后他居然伸手招呼田柾国也躺下。

田柾国觉得自己某个不可言说的部位一热。

孤男寡男共处一室，气氛别提有多暧昧。

C2H5OH的力量是强大的，田柾国默认朴智旻的种种行为都是为了勾引他，脑子一晕便直接压在朴智旻身上，双手分别嵌住朴智旻的手，不管身下人的反抗就直接吻了下去。

田柾国是经常锻炼的人，肺活量相当了得，只一吻便吻得朴智旻有些缺氧，白净的脸颊泛出不正常的潮红，最后朴智旻实在支持不住呜咽着求饶田柾国才松开了他。

朴智旻惊恐地看着身上的人，两人确定关系已经两年多了，然而由于不在一个班的原因，他们除了牵手抱抱以外基本没有做过其他的事情，就算是亲吻也只有过浅尝辄止的几下，哪有像今天这样激烈而狂野。

田柾国正视着朴智旻的双眼，因为刚才的缺氧朴智旻的眼睛里氤氲着一汪水汽，迷迷蒙蒙的煞是好看。田柾国再次俯下去亲吻朴智旻漂亮的下颌线，紧接着是凸起的小巧喉结，然后是从过大的领口里露出的锁骨，最后田柾国干脆掀起了朴智旻的衣服，用舌尖舔弄着朴智旻左胸上的红樱桃，左手玩弄着另一边。朴智旻属于一摸就腰软的怕痒体质，此时哪能承受田柾国的左右夹击，硬是只剩下喘息的力气。

他隐隐约约猜到田柾国要干什么了，却意外的生不起阻止的意愿来。

既然这样，还不如一错到底。

田柾国感觉到朴智旻在解开自己衬衫的扣子，胸口一凉的感觉让他稍微清醒了一点。“智旻，你...”“嘘...不要讲话...”朴智旻的修长的手指随着扣子的解开游移到田柾国紧实的小腹，在田柾国尴尬的眼神下他摸上了田柾国早已肿胀的某个部位。

“这里...小柾国已经忍不住了吧。”朴智旻说着主动送上了自己的嘴唇，手臂勾上田柾国的脖子。田柾国见朴智旻如此主动，索性抛开了最后的一点顾虑，两个人很快就缠在一起脱的一丝不挂。

-

“唔嗯......”

朴智旻用嘴取悦着田柾国身下的东西，小柾国远超亚洲男性平均长度，翘起的弧度似是在骄傲地炫耀自己。田柾国爽得手指扯着朴智旻的头发，又把他往自己这边靠。突然的靠近使得那根东西一下子顶到嗓眼，呕吐感不可遏制地翻涌上来，咸腥的气味让朴智旻忍不住咳嗽。气流强烈地冲击在前端，酥酥麻麻的感觉沿着脊椎一路杀到大脑，田柾国猛地从朴智旻的嘴里抽出自己，然后把白色喷在了朴智旻脸上。

空气中弥漫着石楠花的香气。

“干什么弄我脸上啦...”朴智旻嘴上这么嫌弃着，手上却用田柾国的东西挑掉了脸上浓稠的精/液往嘴里送。

田柾国还没反应过来的时候朴智旻已经把它们含在嘴里了。

味道有点像蛋清，腥味从鼻腔里透出来。有点想吐。

“不脏吗智旻......”

有点心疼，又有点兴奋。

朴智旻拉过田柾国的手，将白色的液体吐在他手上。“用这个，”朴智旻把田柾国的手又拉到自己的后穴，“给我润滑。”

田柾国不知道朴智旻从哪里知道这么多东西。酒店忽略了可能会在床上发生的事情，房间里并没有配备安/全/套和润/滑/剂，男人的后方不会分泌液体，现在只能用自己的东西了。

田柾国用食指沾了自己的东西往朴智旻的后方送，刚一进去便感受到强大的阻力，随之而来的还有温暖。朴智旻是第一次，被入侵的感觉并不好受，比起舒服更多的反而是疼痛。朴智旻下意识绷紧了身子，双手将床单抓出一道道褶皱来，还多亏田柾国阻止才没有扯坏。

“旻旻，放松。”田柾国小声抚慰着朴智旻，手上的动作却没有停下。随着时间的流逝，手指数已经增加到了三根，交合的地方传出噗呲噗呲的水声，在狭小的单人房里犹显刺耳。等到田柾国觉得差不多了，便手扶着自己的硕大，一下子深入进去。

“啊！”朴智旻只感觉自己被撕裂了一般，他甚至能感觉到那灼热的东西外表的轮廓。田柾国也很不好受，紧致的感觉险些令他缴械投降，多亏深呼吸才逃过一劫。现在的局面就是，两个人都没有动作，都在适应不适感。

又不知道过了多久，田柾国忍不住开始动了。

朴智旻感觉到有一阵阵的电流不受控制地传遍全身，身体也不受控制地随之抽动。基于羞耻心他没有叫出声，紧紧咬着自己的下嘴唇，因为太过用力，二价铁离子的味道从咬出的伤口里侵染到舌尖，染红了一点点牙齿。

田柾国心疼地亲了亲朴智旻的嘴角，唇上占了一点血液。“叫出声来吧，现在大家还没回来，不会有人的。”

“你怎么知道不会有人和你一样提前回来......”朴智旻显然已经到了极限，好看的眼睛里已满是水雾，一闪一闪的，田柾国想起朴智旻说他的眼睛里有星星，这个比喻放在现在的朴智旻身上简直恰当到家。

是欲望的星星。

田柾国再次附身大力冲撞，朴智旻不再沉默，哼哼哈哈地叫了起来，小奶音娇喘起来分外好听，像猫咪的爪子一般抓着田柾国的心。田柾国突然冷不丁撞到了朴智旻某个地方，喘息声便一下子高了一个八度，扭捏着消散在空气里。

要素察觉！

事实上在田柾国找到敏感点前，朴智旻忍者疼痛的表情就已经褪去了，取而代之的是蔓延的情欲大火，灼烧着每一寸神经末梢。敏感点被袭击直接让朴智旻不着调地哭了出来，咸咸的液体流进嗓子，惹得他咳嗽了几声。

“咚咚咚——”突然传出的敲门声让两个人同时一震。

“朴智旻！你在里面吗！老师有事情找你！”是金硕珍的声音。

朴智旻连忙捂住了自己的嘴，眼睛瞪的大大的，暗示田柾国到此为止。

他怎么肯能“到此为止”。

田柾国危险的笑了，那双满是星辰的眼睛里露出可以称得上是狰狞的神色。朴智旻在感受到不对的同时身体被大力地冲撞，那一点被狠狠地碾压，快感像开闸的洪水一波波摧残着朴智旻的理智，刚要叫出声的时候又想起金硕珍还在门外，要是被发现那就不得了了。

不行了。

朴智旻的声音还是从指缝里漏了出来。

“智旻？”金硕珍肯定听到那一声了，“朴智旻？你怎么了？”

“田柾国，开下门，智旻他怎么了？”

“阿珍我没事！”朴智旻被田柾国翻了个个，后方入侵的姿势很好地激发了羞耻心，“我有点不舒服，国儿这里有药，你和老师说一声，我马上就去。”

朴智旻也是很厉害了，这样的情况下居然还能维持语调的正常。

“那我走了，田柾国你好好照顾他啊。”

听到金硕珍远去的脚步声后两人都松了一口气。“国儿......这名字不错啊小旻。”

“我还想听其他的。”

田柾国凑到朴智旻耳边说了一声什么。“不行！这个不可以！”朴智旻剧烈反抗起来，险些让小柾国滑出来。田柾国把人拉回自己身边，一只手伸到小智旻那里，食指指甲不轻不重地按在前端。

好痛。

“不叫的话，我不会停下的。”

朴智旻受不了了，嗫嚅着开了口：“柾国哥哥......”

田柾国又回到了温柔可爱的样子。“智旻好乖。”

接下来是无穷无尽的进攻，两人结合的地方甚至开始有了细小的白沫，囊袋拍打在臀部的声音是最好的催/情/剂，引得朴智旻连连求饶，被攻击的语无伦次：“柾国......柾国哥哥嗯......智旻不行了......啊哈......”

田柾国也迎来了高/潮，几次用尽全力的抽/插后凶狠的内/射在朴智旻的身体里，朴智旻也抽搐着喷出白浊的液体。  
两人余韵未消，抱在一起缠绵着亲吻。

落地窗外，首尔只见灯火，未见星辰。

【番外】  
“都一个小时了，你不是说朴智旻很快就好吗？”8班班主任盯着金硕珍的脸，金硕珍不好意思地低下了头。

“那我再去看看。”金硕珍受不了班主任的质问，一转头就跑了。

金硕珍回忆起那声卡在喉咙里的短促叫声，深深叹了口气。

田柾国，求你快点。

-Fin.


End file.
